Candy Cane Fics
by Kamikazee
Summary: Answers to the 200-word Candy Cane Challenge at TTH. Various fandoms, various pairings. One SLASH fic.


200-word Candy Cane Challenge Responses  
  
Candy Cane Kisses  
  
Angel/WWE PG Words: 202  
  
He was drifting around aimlessly, in that endless area between sleep and the waking world. Staring at nothing and everything at once as his mind wafted from topic to topic. Soft lips pressing down on his brought his contemplation to an end, though.  
  
Feeling the light press of full, pink lips brought the man back to reality, and with a smile, he returned the affection. Pushing his tongue against the line of her lips, he attempted to deepen the kiss.  
  
A small groan of disappointment escaped his lips as she instead pulled away; her soft laugh filling the air as she moved on to another activity. It left him wanting more.  
  
Observing her with slit eyes he raised to his feet, walking towards the young woman. Slipping behind her back, his arms circled her waist. He pulled her to him and as she tilted her head backwards, caught her mouth in another kiss.  
  
A sigh later, she was once again pulling away. This time, he let her go, closing his eyes in satisfaction. Lindsey MacDonald let a smile grace his lips, so recently left alone. Running a tongue over them he let the taste fill him. Lillian Garcia tasted like candy canes.  
  
Deck the Halls BtVS/WWE *SLASH* PG-13 Words: 200  
  
Xander Harris hummed along to the classic Christmas tunes, subconsciously knowing the lyrics. As he drifted around the house, he allowed himself to observe his decorating skills. Mistletoe hung in the doorway; stockings fell in front of the fireplace. Holly decorated the table; lights draped across the window.  
  
Best of all the decorations, though, was the magnificent Christmas tree sitting in the living room. Glass balls sparkled, and colourful ribbons twisted about. Tinsel glittered all over. The fresh pine smell brought back memories of going out into the woods and cutting it down.  
  
With a smile, Xander revelled in the perfection of it all. This Christmas would be wonderful. Calgary was picturesque, the kind of Christmas you expected to see in postcards.  
  
The young man was so wrapped up in his own dream world, he didn't even notice as the door opened and his lover entered. The other man observed the scene and smiled as he imagined Xander going about making it look that way.  
  
As his arms circling around Xander's waist, Bret Hart leaned in to whisper in his ear, managing not to laugh at the young man's jump.  
  
"You forgot to add the candy canes to the tree."  
  
Christmas Greetings BtVS/X-Men PG Words: 200  
  
Dawn Summers twirled the candy cane around her fingers, looking around with disinterest at the various partygoers. The Wolfram and Hart Christmas Party was occupied with people she didn't give a fig about.  
  
With a sigh, the young woman tried to remember exactly how it was that Angel had convinced her to come. Some party. I mean, a Christmas costume party?  
  
Shaking her head, the brunette once again threw herself into the crowd, searching for anyone interesting to talk to. Not likely to happen here. It seemed all she ever talked about was demons.  
  
Dawn kept her eyes low. If she didn't make eye contact, she hopefully wouldn't get pulled into another conversation about how hard it was to defend Empusae demon in court.  
  
With a slight stumble, Dawn jolted into another person. Losing her balance, she would've fallen if it weren't for a steadying hand coming down on her shoulder. Looking up, she locked eyes with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. A smile graced his features as he took in her outfit.  
  
"Not everyday that you run into Santa's Little Helper."  
  
"Not exactly normal to be talking to a Christmas angel either. Dawn Summers."  
  
"Warren Worthington."  
  
Icing Angel/Smallville PG/PG-13 Words: 203  
  
The icing squirted out of control, dripping onto the tablecloth. The regal looking young man took in the sight with an unhappy frown upon his face. That frown was then deepened as a soft female laugh filled the air.  
  
Staring at his girlfriend the man managed to ground out a sentence, "So, you think this is funny do you." The young woman simply smiled sweetly at him, nodding her assent. She then went back to decorating her own cookies.  
  
Looking down at her perfectly beautified gingerbreads the man let a smirk grace his features. Grabbing the icing in front of him, once again, he moved behind the woman intent on her project.  
  
Reaching the icing towards her face, he quickly squirted a glob of the red sugary substance onto her perfectly pale cheek. At the cold wetness on her skin, the young woman jumped up, turning around in outrage.  
  
"Lex!" she cried reaching for the suave millionaire. As she tried to playfully smack him he caught her in his arms, pulling her close to him. He quickly leaned down and dragged his tongue along the offending icing. Winifred Burkle giggled at the sensation.  
  
The ginger bread candy canes lay forgotten on the table. 


End file.
